Some communication systems operate wireless communication terminals intermittently, such as in a discontinuous reception (DRX) mode in which the terminal activates its receiver for short durations in accordance with a specified periodic cycle. DRX operation in Long-Term Evolution (LTE) systems is specified, for example, in “3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); User Equipment (UE) Procedures in Idle Mode (Release 12),” TS 36.304, version 12.4.0, March, 2015, which is incorporated herein by reference.
In Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) networks, the DRX mode is specified in “3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; User Equipment (UE) Procedures in Idle Mode and Procedures for Cell Reselection in Connected Mode (Release 12),” TS 25.304, version 12.4.0, December, 2014, which is incorporated herein by reference.
DRX operation in Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) is specified, for example, in “3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group GSM/EDGE Radio Access Network; Functions Related to Mobile Station (MS) in Idle Mode and Group Receive Mode (Release 12),” TS 43.022, version 12.0.0, August, 2014, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.